


Last Resorts

by Winemom



Series: Healing Arrow Week {Feb. 2017} [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death happens but then not death happens, F/M, It's a thing with Angela, Major Character Undeath, THERE BE DEATH HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winemom/pseuds/Winemom
Summary: Things go terribly wrong in Volskaya. Some saving of lives on both sides and some surprises come forth that should probably have been talked about priorly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

           The missions in Overwatch had changed dramatically from the omnic based missions that they used to go on. Instead of always going after god AIs or omniums, they were going after Talon agents that were causing havoc in seemingly unrelated ways. That wasn’t necessarily Angela’s part of the job. She never pretended to understand criminal elements and how they operated. Hanzo, to her chagrin, usually had more insight than she liked to think about. It wasn’t his fault. He was raised in the yakuza, that meant he could understand the underground like Talon operated in. That was probably part of the reason he was so protective of her when they would leave together. She was nearly helpless enough on missions while surrounded by her teammates, so to have her out alone in the streets? He hated letting her go out by herself if he could help it. Angela should probably find it less endearing than she did. 

           On missions, Angela and Hanzo tended to work opposite lines. Hanzo held the backline, applying precise cover fire and taking out key targets with his sniping abilities. Angela darted between people, keeping them healed and out of the danger the best that she could. It was strangely comforting to hear Hanzo’s arrows whizzing past because she knew each shot was another that kept her friends safe. That kept her safe. More than once she’d been in a rough spot only to be saved by the heady ‘thunk!’ of an arrow burying itself in an enemy agent’s body. She couldn’t always spare a glance back to him in those moments, but she might just kiss him a little harder out of thanks. She owed her life to him several times over and yet he simply acted like it was his job. They both knew that he looked out for her more than anyone else. Hell, the entire team knew it. 

           Rarely did Hanzo ever need Angela’s attention on the mission field. He was fairly self sufficient, and there was hardly a time that anyone got through their front line and to him. Even if they did, they were usually dead long before they could push into his roost. Unfortunately, today was not a usual mission. They were in Russia by the request of Katya Volskaya, owner of Volskaya Industries. There had been a number of attacks launched by Talon, rising in frequency and intensity to the point that it wasn’t something they could handle on their own. Barely after Overwatch even landed at the facility, Talon descended again on the complex, throwing the usual careful approach that the team had into disarray. Angela was doing what she could to dart between agents, but the gunfire was so heavy that she could hardly get from cover to cover to tend to the wounded. It reminded her far too much of the omnic crisis and the battles against the people that tried to capitalize on the destruction to the harm of the survivors. 

           Unfortunately, those flashbacks came to a terrifying head as the groan of metal-on-metal rang throughout the facility. Everyone seemed to pause as the mechs that Volskaya specialized lurched to life with a bright purple glow. Angela was scrabbling backwards before she even realized it, a terrible feeling in her gut that they were far underpowered for battling these mechs stocked as they were now. “Jack, we need to fall back!” She shouted, eyes wide as Reinhardt threw his shield up to protect them against the glowing beams that were trying to mow them down. He seemed to agree, shouting and waving for them to fall back towards the drop barge so they could retreat back to safety. A few people made it back through, piling in and trying to provide cover fire when one of the mechs lumbered in, blocking off the retreat for the remainder of the team. Angela was frantically switching from her staff to her gun, trying to help drop this unmanned mech so they could get out of there. 

           It was chaos trying to get people through to the drop ship and Angela was having to swap between her gun and staff to keep people alive long enough to get inside where she could finish patching them up later. Reinhardt was running as much cover as he could, but his barrier was failing and there were still several people that needed to be ushered into the barge. Falling back was almost not an option as Talon agents were advancing, Angela having to flinch back to avoid the influx of bullets. One nicked her, making her shout in surprise in pain. A shout of her name came from the bay doors, stealing her concentration for a moment as she caught sight of Hanzo pulling back for another shot and… Was his tattoo glowing? “ Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!” 

           That was a sight that Angela never saw coming. A pair of dragons spiraling off of her boyfriend’s arm and into the the enemy, destroying the mechs and throwing the people that had been attacking back. It gave them enough of a window for them to escape, Reinhardt able to recover enough of his barrier to form a retreat. Angela turned, kicking her guardian angel into effect so she could fly to Hanzo and into safety. At least, she was until there was a sharp crack and Hanzo was thrown backwards into the barge. It was a surreal moment, Angela still flying to his side as he fell backwards. She didn’t even realize she was screaming until she landed, everyone around them scrambling to find cover or make cover to keep everyone else safe. 

           “Hanzo? Oh no, stay with me,  verdammt, stay with me Hanzo!” Angela was shaking as she put pressure on the wound, but it was so hard to handle the bleeding when it was a sniper bullet. “My staff, someone hand me my staff.” She knew she was shouting and she didn’t care, she needed to heal him, she needed to do something. They were shuffling around behind her, trying to find her staff as she pleaded with Hanzo to stay with her, but the light was fading in his eyes. His hand brushed her cheek, she knew he was trying to comfort her, to say something, but she couldn’t hear him over the commotion of the people around them. 

           Could anyone else see it? She doubted it. Angela had been able to see souls for as long as she could remember and in every bit of scientific research she’d done it had been proven as an impossibility. There was no concrete evidence that anyone could see auras or souls or whatever this was, but she could. Each soul had a different color, each person a different aura. It’s part of what actually made her such a good healer, even if she didn’t rely on that alone. Now, she could see Hanzo’s clearer than ever. That deep blue, lighter edges, full and deep and something that she should never be seeing on its own. No, this wasn’t going to stand. She wasn’t sure when her staff was pressed into her hand, but in an instant she brought it up, forcefully pressing that beautiful blue orb back into Hanzo’s body. Her voice was watery as she used the trigger phrase, prayers to every god and goddess that she’d ever worshipped to save this one man that she loved so much. “Heroes never die!” And certainly not  _ her _ hero. Nanobiotics flooded his blood stream, kicking into overdrive to heal the external wound and reform the blood cells that had been lost through the wound. A moment later, a familiar thump sounded, Hanzo’s heart restarting and falling into it’s usual steady beat. 

           Angela sat there, shaking as she waited for those brown eyes to open once again. To see that smile on his face again was what she needed right now. It felt like an eternity, the doctor unable to breathe as he slowly drew breath again, one of his hand scrubbing across his face as he finally opened his eyes to look up at her. He didn’t get to say anything, not yet, as she launched herself at him and threw her arms tight around his neck. There was a cheer amongst the team, the lot of them obviously watching and waiting to see that their archer would be okay. It was only then that Angela realized that they were all in the barge and in the air again. Survived to fight another day, one when they were better prepared. 

           “Don’t you dare do that to me again.” Angela stated, voice cracking weakly between tears as she finally leaned back to try to clear some of them from her face.    
           “I will try not to. You scared me as well.” Hanzo reached up to gently cup her face, thumb brushing away some of the blood that ended up on her cheek. “I thought I was going to lose you for a moment.    
           “But I almost lost you! Don’t stand out in the open like that next time! And what were those dragons? Odin help me, you scared me nearly to death so you don’t have the right to fuss at me right now. Oh you have some explaining to do-” She was cut off as Hanzo closed the short gap between them, kissing her tenderly as he shifted them so that Angela was in his lap. There might be more fussing and explanation that needed to go on, but for now they were just going to focus on the fact that they were both still alive and enjoy that as well as they could in an airship full of other people.

**Author's Note:**

> A small note ahead, I know that a fic for AUs is supposed to be for today, er, tomorrow in my case since I'm being a slow fuck, but I'm going to hold off in favor of writing an actual multi-chaptered AU fic for everyone to enjoy!  
> Another much larger note ahead, the next three fics are going to be smut filled SO if you're under the age of 18, look away.


End file.
